Nintendo UltraCube
The Nintendo UltraCube is a new console developed by Nintendo and Ghostrealm Studios. It is one of the most powerful consoles of it's time, and will bring a powerful start to the ninth-generation of gaming. Origins Even though the Wii U began to grow in late 2014, Nintendo still needed a new console. Thus, they turned to working alongside a third-party developer: Ghostrealm Studios. Ghostrealm Studios had developed several successful games for the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS, and they knew much about what gamers wanted. The console was known as Project Heaven during development, and was revealed at E3 2015 to tremendous success. Features The Nintendo UltraCube is one of the most powerful consoles of it's time. With an Intel Xeon E5-2687W V3 processor and a Nvidia Tesla K80, it's power rivals that of high-end PCs, blowing away the competition. A 500GB hard drive, along with a 1TB hard drive for the Deluxe model, means you can store more stuff on your console. As for controllers, it possesses a new controller: The Nintendo UltraCube Controller. The UltraCube's controller is designed much like the Wii U Pro Controller, but with the addition of a headphone jack, speakers, and other features, including an amiibo scanner.. In addition, an UltraCube GamePad will be sold, which is a newer version of the Wii U GamePad. However, Pro Controllers, Wii U GamePads, Wii Remotes, Balance Boards, and even GameCube controllers are all compatible. However, one of the selling points of the UltraCube is that it can play many games on old platforms. Your old Wii U, Wii, and even Nintendo GameCube games can be played on the console. Even your Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS games can be played on the console thanks to the 3DS Adapter, bundled with the Deluxe Model and also sold separately, which plugs into the 3DS's cartridge slot. The adapter has a slot for a DS or 3DS game cartridge. allowing you to play your favourite handheld classics on a console, something that hasn't been done on a Nintendo console since the GameCube's Game Boy Player. In addition, media features have been expanded. You can plug your cable box into the UltraCube via an HDMI In port on the back of the console. It can also play DVDs and Blu-Ray discs. Another major feature, announced at Ghostrealmcon 2015, is the ability to stream PC and mobile games to the UltraCube, greatly increasing it's library of available games, thanks to a program known as UltraCube Streamer, which can be downloaded on PC from the UltraCube website or on the App Store or Google Play Store for mobile.. The console is also capable of recording gameplay footage and uploading it straight to YouTube. Digital Features You must use a Nintendo Network ID in order to access the system's online features. You will see a menu screen much like the Wii U's, but when you click a button, you are brought into Miiverse. System Applications * Disc Channel * Mii Maker * Nintendo eShop * UltraCube Chat * Achievement Hub-Check your achievements, challenge your friends, and more! * Flipnote Studio HD- Watch and create Flipnotes in HD!!! (Wii U GamePad or UltraCube GamePad required to make Flipnotes.) * 3DS Games-Shows up if you have the 3DS Adapter connected. You play 3DS and DS games from here. * TV-If you have your TV connected to the console via the HDMI In port, you can watch TV from your UltraCube. * Netflix * Miiverse * Friends List * Download Management * System Settings * Twitch-Stream your games and watch other streams! * YouTube * Internet * Twitter * PC/Mobile Streaming-Play PC and iOS/Android games on your UltraCube. * (more coming soon) Specifications CPU: Intel Xeon E5-2697W V3 Memory: 16GB DDR4 GPU: Nvidia Tesla K80 1TB or 500GB SATA III Hard Drive 128 GB SSD, for the OS. 1 Optical Drive 6 USB 3.0 Ports 1 Ethernet Port 1 HDMI Out Port 1 HDMI In Port 1 Sensor Bar Port 1 AV Out Port 4 Gamecube Controller Ports Bundles The UltraCube can be bought in two bundles, along with special bundles that include select games. Classic Bundles Basic Bundle Contents: * Nintendo UltraCube Console * Nintendo UltraCube Controller * HDMI Cable * Power Supply * Nintendo UltraCube Controller Charger * Sensor Bar * Nintendo Land Ultra * 500GB of internal storage Price: $450 Deluxe Bundle Contents: * Nintendo UltraCube Console * Nintendo UltraCube Controller * HDMI Cable * Power Supply * Nintendo UltraCube Controller Charger * Sensor Bar * Nintendo Land Ultra * 1TB of internal storage * Nintendo 3DS Adapter Price: $500 Special Bundles Super Smash Bros. Bundle Contents: * Nintendo UltraCube Console * Nintendo UltraCube Controller * HDMI Cable * Power Supply * Nintendo UltraCube Controller Charger * 1TB of internal storage * Nintendo 3DS Adapter * Super Smash Bros. Frontline * 4 randomly-selected amiibo Price: $600 Pokemon Online Bundle Contents: * Nintendo UltraCube Console * Nintendo UltraCube Controller * HDMI Cable * Power Supply * Nintendo UltraCube Controller Charger * 1TB of internal storage * Pokemon Online Price: $550 Nintendo eShop The UltraCube possesses many titles on it's own version of the Nintendo eShop. Full games, demos, and Virtual Console titles can all be played. Speaking of Virtual Console games, the library has expanded to include NES, SNES, N64, GameCube, and Wii games. Peripherals/Accessories Nintendo UltraCube Controller The console's controller has an added headphone jack, for specfically licensed Nintendo UltraCube headsets, such as the Nintendo UltraCube Headset itself, which isn't made by third-party manufacturers. An added speaker allows for certain sounds to be played from the controller. An expansion slot at the top not only holds the charger, but also allows for certain peripherals to be added. The controller also possesses an amiibo scanner. Nintendo UltraCube GamePad An improved version of the Wii U GamePad, with front-facing cameras, a different design that is more comfortable, and a USB port for the controller's charger, if you don't have a vacant port on the console itself. Nintendo UltraCube Headset Optimized for multiplayer and multiplatform games, the headset has a volume adjuster and other features to keep you in the game. Nintendo 3DS Adapter The Nintendo 3DS adapter fits into the cartridge slot of the Nintendo 3DS, and has a slot for a 3DS or DS cartridge. Launch Titles Add your titles here! * Nintendo Land Ultra, by Ghostrealm Studios (Bundled with the console). * Paper Mario: Rebooted, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Kirby's Defense of Dream Land, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Dr. Mario, PhD., by Ghostrealm Studios. * Metroid Reborn, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Pikmin 4: Pandemic, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Pokemon Colosseum 2, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Duck Hunt 2: The Hunt Continues, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Animal Crossing: Metropolis Folk, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Donkey Kong Country: Return of the Kremlings, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Yoshi's Island 2: Kamek's Vengeance, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Kid Icarus: Into the Underworld, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Super Mario Galaxy 3: Fate of the Universe , by Ghostrealm Studios. * Star Fox: Onslaught, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Punch-Out!! Ultra, by Ghostrealm Studios. * WarioWare Ultra, by Ghostrealm Studios. * The Legend of Zelda: The Hylian-Terminan War, by Ghostrealm Studios. * The Psychic: Ultra Edition, by Float Island Inc. * The Psychic 2, by Float Island Inc. * Super Smash Bros. Frontline, by Ghostrealm Studios. * Pokemon Online, by Ghostrealm Studios. * SNES Legends, by Ghostrealm Studios. Category:Nintendo Consoles Category:Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Ninth Generation Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:2015